Minecraft: Dimensions
by 999buzzer
Summary: Follows the lives of several soon-to-be minecraftian heroes from various dimensions as they attemp to stop Herobrine and his forces from conquering all of Minecraft! T for now, could go up later!
1. Dimension Intro

**Hey, guys. It's been a while since I've updated anything. A new chapter of Crash Bandicoot: Highschool is on its way. Now some of you may remember that I promised a one-shot if Crash Bandicoot: Highschool got to 1000 views. Well it's at 1,026 views and I've decided that instead I'll start something bigger than a one-shot. This is the dimension introduction. Character introduction will be in another chapter. So without further ado, I present you the intro to **_**Minecraft: Dimensions.**_

Overworld: The overworld in the home of Minecraftia. It is covered in many biomes, boasting trees mountains, cliffs, lakes, rivers, plains, and much more. Ruled by many individual leaders.

Nether: The hell of minecraft. Sinners come here when they die. They are reincarnated as one of the many hostile creatures littering the vast, fiery landscape. Ruled by Herobrine.

Aether: The minecraft equivalent of heaven. All those who lived life to its fullest potential and lived a life of giving come here when they die. Ruled by Notch, assisted by Jeb

The End: A place of darkness and void of any creature possessing a soul. Ruled by the enderdragon, Inanimis. (finally, a name!)

The Freezer: The secondary place of death for evil. When a creature of the nether is killed it is reincarnated here. Ruled by the Cold Knight.

The Creep: The home of the creepers. They inhabited this world in preparation for a never fought war with the Enderman. Ruled by the Mutant Creeper.

The Twilight Forest: A tree-filled land of wonder and mystery. Boasts and variety of gentle or vicious creatures. Ruled by the hydra, Caput.

Dravite Hills: One of the divine dimensions. Consists of floating islands. Ruled by the madivel king, Malum.

Azurite Forests: Another divine dimension. Floating islands. Ruled by the azurite golem king, Caeruleo.

Uvite Islands: A divine dimension, consisting of floating islands. Ruled by the uvite golem king, Purpura.

Mythril Mountains: Yet another divine dimension, consisting of floating islands. Ruled by the mythril golem king, Cinereo.

Vethea: Once again, another divine dimension. Ruled by the galroid queen, Arma.

Iceika: Another divine dimension. Ruled by the rollum king, Volvite.


	2. Character Intro

**So here is the character list! These characters are for the most part mine, though a few of them are not!**

Notch: The god of creation. Creator of minecraft. Lives in and rules over the Aether.

Jeb: God of peace. Notch's assistant. Lives in the Aether with Notch.

Herobrine: God of living creatures The brother of Notch. Together they created Minecraft. Then Herobrine started making darker creations. Notch decided to strike him down and banish him to the Nether.

Inanimas: The Enderdragon. She was created by Herobrine, her purpose to become a goddess. However, Notch saw evil in her and refused to make her a goddess. She rebelled and was banished to The End.

The Cold Knight: The ruler of The Freezer. He was created by Herobrine, his purpose to become a god. Notch saw evil in him and refused to make him a god. He revolted, destroying over fifty different dimensions. Notch then banished him to The Freezer.

Creepius: Leader of the creepers in The Creep dimension. He was the one who led the vast majority of creepers to the dimension in order to plan war on the Endermen. This war never occurred.

Caput: A hydra, the ruler of The Twilight Forest. He was created by Notch to help defeat Inanimas. Afterwards, he became the god of knowledge. However, at one point Herobrine managed to temporarily rise from the Nether and turn Caput corrupt.

Malum: Ruler of the divine dimension, Dravite Hills. Created by Notch to be the god of health. Became corrupt by Herobrine.

Caerulo: Ruler of the divine dimension, Azurite Forests. Created by Notch to be the god of plenty. Corrupted by Herobrine.

Purpura: Ruler of the divine dimension, Uvite Islands. Created by Herobrine to be the god of love. Became corrupt when Herobrine was banished.

Cinereo: Ruler of the divine dimension, Mythril Mountains. Created by Notch to be the god of time. Became corrupt by Herobrine.

Arma: Ruler of the divine dimension, Vethea. Created by Notch to be the god of kindness. Became corrupt by Herobrine.

Iceika: Ruler of the divine dimension, Iceika. Created by Jeb to be the god of Ice. Became corrupt due to an error in creation.

Jake Quick-Sword: Lives in the overworld, in Minecraftia. Named because of his sword fighting skills.

Emily Far-Arrow: Lives in overworld, in Minecraftia. Named because of her archery skills.

Minecraftor IV: The fourth king of Minecraftia.

Lily Herb-Healer: Jake's sister. Named because of her healing skills.

Samuel Forge-Hammer: The father of Jake and Lily. Resident of the Aether.

Faith Quick-Miner: The mother of Jake and Lily. Resident of the Nether.

Madi Caput: Resident of Twilight Forest.

James Caput: Resident of Twilight Forest.

Lindsey Caput: Resident of Twilight Forest.

John Caput: Resident of Twilight Forest. Lindsey's boyfriend.

**As you can tell there are some unique naming customs used in the different dimensions. More characters will be used as I come up with them but these are the initial characters.**


End file.
